


Got any Queens?

by Durante243



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Gang Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Durante243/pseuds/Durante243
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 2 Episode 10: Go Fish</p>
<p>"You think I don't care about my boys." Coach Marin accused, "But I do. They count on me."</p>
<p>"Sooo" Buffy looked around in the sewer tanks she just jumped in to, "you're gonna feed me to them?"  She feels something brush up against her. She turns with a start, and sees, with horror the nurse's masticated body float by.</p>
<p>"Oh, they've had their dinner." the coach explains with a chuckle, </p>
<p>"But boys have other needs."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got any Queens?

“Great, just what my reputation needs: that I did it with the entire swim team.” Buffy pouts, and searches the room she jumped into. willingly. she really has got to stop doing that, but guns. who brings guns to a perfectly good fistfight anyway? she's chalking this one up to the hell mouth. She doesn't like guns. or dumb villains. the guy really missed out on that whole sanity thing.

The walls don't look promising, they appear too covered in slime for her to get a grip. the grate is what, ten feet off the ground, a jump she's done before, easily. on dry land. without water soaking into her cloths dragging her down. she tries a jump, but she barely gets her hips out of the water.

“Welp, this must be what it feels like to be Xander.” she looks around at eye level once more. “Man it sucks.” She's really regretting the heels now as she wades towards an opening in the wall with a grate. she thinks maybe she can pull the grate out or aside. valid escape plan, if not bad ass.

She feels it in her bones first, and freezes, Giles called this her fight or flight reactions assessing the situation. she feels it in the current second, rather then sees it. the water barely rippled with her movement before, but now it seems to writhe with the bodies moving under neath it. she backs up, trying to track the black shapes, keep them in view. 

Fear claws its way up her throat, permeates her hands. she can feel it trying to cause them to quake. She knows this age old friend, it was with her the first time she saw death with Cecilia, when she failed her first exam, the first time her father caught her sneaking out. 

She knows it better now that she slays vampires every night. 

she lets it wash over her, up from the black figures swirling around her, through her belly, down her arms and into her hands. they shake, once twice and the third time she sets her resolve. she lets the fear keep going, and all thats left behind is the slayer.

And the slayer is kicking ass tonight.

Her hands clamp to fists with a look of determination. With half a second she tracks a body in front of her, at the right moment she shifts her weight back and brings her front foot flying up to connect solidly with a sea monster face. Buffy cheers in triumph and swings around for a round house kick, but it her legs get tangled in the water. she feels a flipper on her ankle pulling it out from under her. Down she goes into the water, she kicks the macro in the face- once, twice and she's free. she flails until she get a gasp of breath- but she doesn't know which way is up anymore. her feet kick for the floor she knows is just three feet below her. instead she feels slime- fish skin brushing against her cloths. she lashes out scoring a hit on the one in front, but she can feel the slim on the small of her back where her shirt has rode up. her gross factor is as high as her need to breath. she flails to get a way to find the surface.  
she gets a single breath before she is pulled under again.

Now she can feel all of their hands on her. three pair. and they weren't just grabbing and pulling down, they were roaming. she remembers what the coach said, about boys needs. and the anger wells up in her- she broke cams nose once, she'll do it again by god. she flails for the faces, she make a few good hits before her air runs out she aims for the surface once more.  
this time they follow. one rears up behind her and grabs her arms, she thrashes out with her legs, in hope of hitting his instep, or better his groin. when she freezes, his groin is very much at attention and is a rather large target, if it wasn't to out of reach. he pulls on her arms causing her back to arch. his cock pushes into the crack of her ass, solid, firm and violating. the gils coming around to lick at her neck were just as bad. 

“GAAHHH!” she screams in frustration, “Some one help!” she tries for another kick which fails to do anything but give his cock friction. “Fucking Bastards!” 

Thats when Buffy hears the distinct laugh from above. “Oh You are feisty. Good, my boys like it rough.”

“You’re a sick son of a bitch, you know that?” Buffy screams, trying to get away. any way. but bugger behind her was pulling her tight, grinding into her ass faster and faster. breathing down her neck heavily. the two in the water are laughing. she can hear it. feel them groping her legs. Higher every second.

“I’m just a good daddy. looking out for my boys, Buffy.” She barely registers the vip she hears from up above as she feels a pull from down below. “ugh, and daddy needs some sugar too. turn her face this way.”

She screams as her feet pants are pulled down and her heels up. she thrashes, but the sea monster behind her is too strong. now she's practically horizontal, with water up to her chest when she feels it. gummy gills coming down on her groin. the flutter of water and bubbles as they blow over her vulva. where only one man has gone before. She screams for her bloody life. but it doesn't do anyone good. lips and bubbles rove over her thighs, always always centered around her innermost femininity. 

She's lost track of whats going on behind her- her hands have been crudely bound, but she downs have the attention for that now. her head is being bent back at a cruel angle, her neck doesn't go that way bending to the side to protect her spine. the left side of her face is immersed, she struggles to keep her mouth above water and gulps for breath. Instantly regretting it, as she's met with that too large, so slimy cock. Its rigged like gills, and she can taste the algae and chlorine as it pushes its way into her mouth she intently screams and bites down. The cock disappears, but the slap she gets for her troubles makes her head ring and sting where the claws scratched into her check. The dark and adrenaline, water and fear drag her down. she's losing focus on reality fast.

The tongues bring her back fast.


End file.
